


I Miss You

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, hurt and eventual comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by a text post from sanderssides-incorrectquotes on Tumblr about brotherly Moceit with angst and fluff
Relationships: Brotherly Moceit, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Patton was the older of the two by four years, and even though Deceit liked to act like he was older he was the youngest of all the sides.

The moral side cared for the deceitful side, especially when one of the others hadn’t been very nice.

In return, Deceit helped Patton with the Bad Days, which were rarely talked about outside the moral side’s room.

They taught each other lots of things when they were together, and were the closest pair for years.

But that was before things started changing.

The light sides separated from the dark sides.

Patton cried in his room for hours, because he missed Dee, the side he saw as a little brother.

And Dee missed Patton, the side he saw as an older brother. He didn’t want to lose anyone else, and when Virgil left for the light sides he was reminded of that day and hurt even more.

Patton didn’t want to mess up with Virgil like he had done with Deceit.

And Deceit didn’t want to ever be hurt like that again.

He impersonated Patton as a last desperate attempt to turn the light sides against his brother, so maybe he’d come back.

But apparently Virgil had been the replacement, and knew Patton as well as Deceit did.

That hurt just as much as it had when the deceitful side lost first his brother, then his friend.

While Patton was hurting more and more.

Each day he was getting worse, saying he was fine when the night before he’d been crying again over Dee.

For whatever reason the deceitful side seemed to never hear the lies, or maybe he did and was ignoring them.

Either way, Patton missed his brother.

And Deceit, he missed his brother too.

But how could they see each other, when each thought the other didn’t want or need them?

Deceit felt replaced, and Patton felt hated.

So instead they stayed apart, hurting.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil could tell something was wrong with Patton.

The moral side was his best friend, and wasn’t new to lying about his feelings.

Also the anxious side may have been up late at night and happened to pass by Patton’s room when he heard him crying.

But the only one who could get Patton to talk was Deceit, and he didn’t want to be seen much these days anyway.

Oh what the hell, maybe this would finally get the two of them to sort out whatever problems they have.

“Deceit.”

“You didn’t call?” The deceitful side smirked.

“We need to talk. It’s about Patton.”

.........

It couldn’t be true, what Deceit had heard. 

Patton actually missed him?

Virgil wasn’t lying, he would know it in an instant. The only reason he responded to being summoned was because he was curious as to what the ex dark side wanted.

But Patton was upset? Even after all these years Dee couldn’t just ignore it.

He rose up in the moral side’s room and knew instantly something was wrong.

The room which was usually filled with a nostalgic feeling now had just....emptiness, and the room was dark.

It looked like a place Virgil belonged in, not Patton.

He could just barely make out a figure, curled up on the bed.

“Patton?”

The figure instantly sat up, and some light returned to the room so Deceit could now see his brother, eyes red rimmed and glasses missing and wearing a grey cat hoodie.

“Dee? Is that you?”

Being called that nickname after so long, the deceitful side couldn’t help but smile.

The moral side slowly got to his feet, fetching his glasses from the pocket of the hoodie and putting them on his face.

“Can I.....can I hug you?”

Deceit didn’t answer, he just pulled the older side into a hug.

And they started crying, because they had missed this and each other so much, and there was so much they’d have to talk through, but they were together again.

They were together again. That was all that mattered now.


End file.
